crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator Bow
The Predator Bow is powerful compound bow that only appears in Crysis 3 and is the game's signature weapon. Description The Predator Bow is a highly advanced tactical compound bow, designed specifically for use by Nanosuit wearers. It is equipped with an auto-loading, detachable box magazine; can deploy a variety of compact, extending arrows; has 3 variable draw weights, that can be quickly switched between; collapses into a more compact size for easy storage; and most importantly, it is calibrated to Nanosuits, allowing it to be fired without disrupting their cloaking system. Arrow types and Draw weights Arrows: *Carbon-Impact arrow: The basic arrow for the bow. You can carry 9 arrows, but you can retrieve your arrows from dead bodies (provided you haven't sent them over the edge of a guard rail, cliff, etc.). *Electro/Shock: When shot at an enemy, it electrocutes/stuns them. When shot at pool of water, it will do the same thing to any enemies within close proximity to the arrow's impact point. *Super-thermite: When shot at an enemy or wall or anything for that matter, it will stick and explode with some splash damage (there will be a small indicator near the bottom of your screen if the arrow has stuck to a living target). *Airburst Fragmentation: When shot at an enemy or object (I.e: Explosive barrels, Walls with enemies behind them), it will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large area. Draw weights: *Low draw weight: Low damage, short range, but quick draw. *Medium draw weight: A balance of speed and power. *Strong draw weight: High damage and a long range, but slow to draw. Stats Accuracy: 7 Rate of fire: 2 Mobility: 3 Damage: 7 Range: 5 Stability: 5 Tactics Single Player: The Predator Bow can be fired while Cloaked, without the cost of energy. This makes it the only weapon that can be fired while cloaked without using any energy. (Suppressed weapons can be used without disrupting the cloak, but use energy per shot in addition to the energy cost of the cloak being active.) The Predator Bow has 4 arrow types: Carbon impact tip, Electro Arrows, Super thermite tip and airburst fragmentation tip. It also has 3 draw weight options: Low, Medium, and Strong. In single-player, the Predator Bow is carried at all times and is given its own weapon slot so it cannot be dropped or exchanged for another firearm. Tactics: When you shoot carbon tipped arrows at an enemy, they stick out of the bodies and can be retrived. So in theory, this weapon has unlimited ammo as long as you go and collect the arrows you shot. This is made easier by using the Nanosuit's visor to track the loose arrows. When fighting Ceph Stalkers , who move very fast, it is best to set the Predator Bow at low or medium draw weight with the Airburst Fragmentation arrow equipped. This combination cuts down the reloading and drawing time it takes to fire the bow. Though it also cuts down the power of the bow, the airburst frag arrow isn't affected by this to some degree. When fighting C.E.L.L operatives, the choice is entirely up to you. This suggestion is given to you by Psycho in-game: If they are standing in water, you can use the Electro arrow to electrocute the whole group with one arrow by shooting an arrow close to them. This sets off a chain reaction in the water (Water conducts Electricity), electrocuting and dropping each of them. In the case of turrets and vehicles, use the Super-Thermite tip, as it does maximum damage against vehicles over every other arrow type. Multiplayer: The Predator Bow is a primary weapon that can be used in multiplayer. It allows players to use all the arrows found in multiplayer with the addition of the Recon arrow, which lets you tag your enemies in multiplayer, at the cost of choosing draw weights. In Multiplayer, the bow is set to medium draw weight in order to not over-power the Bow's abilities. Tactics: The Predator Bow takes a great deal of skill and hand-eye coordination in multiplayer. Unlike in Single-Player, the bow will take away all cloak energy if fired while you are cloaked, which will reveal you. Like using a sniper rifle (The Bow has been put in this category), trying to shoot sprinting enemies for the first time will be difficult. Practice as much as you can, and experiment with different types of arrows. One tactic is to set up in an overwatch location (On the East River map for example, the catwalks are a good area to set up in). Don't move around as much, or it might give away your location, regardless of being cloaked or not. Before firing the bow at your target, uncloak so you don't lose all of your energy, then fire. Whether you hit or you didn't, go into cloak again then move onto a new location. This is a great tactic to use if you prefer a camping play style (Simply, setting up, taking down 1-2 targets if you prefer staying awhile, then moving on). Trivia *Prophet mentions in "The 7 Wonders of Crysis" episode 2, that the bow (in general) was developed independently by every human civilization. He implies that humans not only used it for hunting and wage war, but to also satisfy their instinct to fight. *The bow gets its name from the Predator series of movies, of which inspired many of the Crysis series' gameplay elements. *According to Psycho, the bow can deliver enough kinetic energy to stop a rhino. This also implies that the Nanosuit itself can generate enough kinetic energy to stop a rhino. *The Crysis 3: Hunter edition included a special Predator Bow skin called "Hunter" and allowed for day 1 access to the Predator Bow without need for leveling up in multiplayer. *There are six achievements for using the Predator Bow: 'Be a Pro, Use a Bow!', 'Hunter- Gatherer', 'Bang For The Buck', 'Stick Around', 'Arrow to the Knee', and 'Who Needs Rockets?' *After Psycho gives Prophet the dog tags of some of the fallen Nanosuit wearers from Lingshan , Prophet ties them to his bow. They are the dogtags of Jester (Raptor Team), Aztec (Raptor Team), and Cupcake (Eagle Team). *Around the end of the game when Prophet shoots the Alpha-Ceph with the Predator Bow, there is a typo as it says: 'Hold key to "shot" the bow' instead of saying:Hold key to "shoot" the bow. *The bow follows a compound bow design. *The bow uses energy while cloaked in multiplayer. *A normal human can lift around 1000lbs max. When in a fight or flight response, that can reach up to 3000lbs. The nanosuit has double the strength of a normal human. The highest draw weight on the bow is listed as being the highest it can go for a suit wearer to draw it. Therefore, the draw weight could possibly be around 6000lbs. **The above information can be questionable, as the nanosuit is often show being able to perform feats that require significantly more strength than twice that of a human, such as picking up and throwing large objects like washing machines and ovens (~100kg) at distances of several dozen meters. * The Predator Bow first appeared on the leaked box art of Crysis 3, showing the protagonist Prophet wielding it. It then appeared in an official screenshot released by EA on April 16, 2012. * It was first officially announced during the reveal trailer for Crysis 3. In the trailer, it is shown to be collapsable for easier transport, unfolding on its own during usage. Gallery File:Crysis_3_bow_1080_res.jpg|Concept Art File:Crysis_3_Compound_Bow_2.png Compound Bow Customization Viewer Feat. Super Thermite Arrow.png|Customization Viewer Featuring Super Thermite Arrow Tip crysis32013-02-1821-5jaqpz.png|Entering the Dome with the Predator Bow bow.png|Predator Bow in use Crysis 3 bow.png| Prophet engaging Ceph troops with the Predator Bow. de:Pfeilbogen Category:Crysis 3 Weapons Category:Weapons